Rising Feelings
by surfngurl
Summary: It's 7th Year. Voldemort is gone. Can previous friendships become more?? Or will their feelings forever be denied?? It's a RW/HG story, mixed with some HP/OC and spiced with some DM/GW.
1. New Year, New Feelings?

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Sadly, I do not own Harry or Ron...but I def wouldn't mind if I did.  ;)_**

****

****

**_~*~Rising Feelings~*~_**

****

****

**_~*~Chapter One: Start of a New Year, and New Feelings?~*~_**

****

It was 7th Year at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione.  Things had changed for this infamous trio physically as well as emotionally.  Harry wasn't the scrawny little boy anymore.  His emerald eyes shown brighter than ever before...and they've been this way since the defeat of Voldemort in the Spring of his 6th year.  Ron had gained some muscle and had even grown his hair out to his shoulder...long enough to pull into a handsome pony-tail.  Hermione's hair had definitely tamed down, now falling in gentle curls just past her shoulders.  Her brown eyes now held a glint of gold in them and she held curves which were envied by most of the girls in her dorm.

Here at Platform 9 3/4 is where we meet our trio, ready to begin their final adventure at Hogwarts.  Harry stood with his trolley, waiting on his two best friends before he boarded the Hogwarts Express.  He was looking forward to this year more than any because he would be able to enjoy his time like a normal teenager.  His previous years at Hogwarts had been tough on Harry.  He spent his waking hours in fear for his friends and teachers; and he spent his sleeping hours in nightmares hearing and seeing victims at the hands of Voldemort.  He was glad that he would no longer have to hear the screams of his mother and father; they were at peace now.  His thoughts were interrupted by a deep, familiar voice.

"Alright there, Harry?"

"Of course, Ron.  Just thinking about all my previous years here at Hogwarts."

"You'll have to live it up this year to make up for the time you missed." Ron added with a wink.

And then another voice entered the conversation, "Just be sure not to over-do the fun and end up expelled during your final year, Harry."

The two 7th year boys turned to the owner of the voice.  Their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged at the sight of a beautiful girl with a red and gold mini-skirt and a red halter top on.  Her almond hair fell in golden curls and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Hermione?!?!" the two boys managed to squeak.

"Yes, now help me with my bags, boys.  C'mon...we don't have all day."

And with that the two boys scrambled to help load her luggage onto the train.  And then proceeded to follow her into the train to find a compartment...like two lost puppies, minus the tails.  When Hermione found an empty compartment, Ron rushed to the door to slide it open for her.  She nodded her head in thanks and stepped inside; not noticing the flash of ecstasy across his face as she slid past him---her arm brushing his chest in the process.  This 'look' did not escape Harry's vision and he smiled at the thought of his two best friends who had denied their feelings for so long.  He hoped that they would finally admit their true feelings this year...and who knows, with all this free time, he could even give them a little nudge.

As the trio settled into the compartment, all eyes rested on Hermione.  She had started reading 'Hogwarts: A History' for the thousandth time, but when she felt eyes on her, she looked up.

"What is with you two?"

Harry spoke up, "Well, you come here---looking like that---and you don't even properly greet your two best friends."

Hermione blushed at the mention of her new look.  "I'm sorry you guys...I didn't even realize.  Forgive me, Harry?"

"Of course, Hermione." and so the two friends hugged.

Then Hermione turned to Ron, "Ron, forgive me?"

And for the first time since he saw her, Ron spoke.  "Umm...o-o-of c-c-course 'Mione.  I could never be angry with you."  Then, much to the delight of Ron, Hermione hugged him.  With her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, Ron and Hermione lingered in this position for a moment longer before finally letting go.  As the two friends pulled back, Hermione looked quickly to the floor and Ron blushed as dark as his hair.

The trio returned to silence; Hermione reading 'Hogwarts' and Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch and telling amusing summer tales.  But the peaceful silence was broken by the sliding open of the compartment door and two chubby heads poking through...owned by none other than Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well...check out the new look for the mudblood.  Trying to hide your dirty blood with looks...that won't get you anywhere...but we might be able to make an exception for you." Goyle sneered.

Then Crabbe decided to add his part, "Why don't you come with us and we can show you what it's like with real men...not these two gits.  I'm sure we could satisfy you." and with that he suggestively licked his lips.

Ron flew out of his seat and his fist landed straight into Crabbe's nose.  Crabbe flew out of the compartment and on top of Goyle.  "If you ever lay a hand on Hermione...I will kill you with my bare hands.  So just get out of here...now!!" Ron growled at the two.  And with that he slammed the compartment door shut.  

He staggered back, almost panting with anger...and cradling his hand which he slightly injured from punching Crabbe.  Hermione gasped seeing this and quickly pulled out her wand and rushed to Ron's side...gently pulling him to the seat.  When they both sat down, she pulled his hand into hers and with a swish and a flick and a small incantation, his hand was healed.  But Hermione did not release Ron's hand...and she gently rubbed her fingers over his previously bruised knuckles.

"Thank you Ron---for what you did," she managed to choke out.  The tears that were threatening to fall couldn't be held.

"Oh 'Mione...please don't cry.  I promise that no one will hurt you...please believe me."

And so the two friends embraced and stayed that way for the rest of the train ride---only parting to get off the train and board the carriages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This is my first Ron/Hermione story...hehehe...I'm so excited about it!!  Anyway, I'd like some feedback...lemme know what you think.  And remember to leave your email if you want an email update when I post the next chapter.  ~surfngurl~_


	2. New Relationships, Or Not

**_DISCLAIMER_****_: I wish I owned Ron Weasley...purrr...what a hottie!!_**

****

_~*~Chapter Two: New Relationships...Or Not~*~_

As the three Gryffindors walked through the doors into the Great Hall, each one had different thoughts going through their minds.  Harry was desperately trying to figure out how to play cupid for his two best friends.  He had seen how they reacted to one another's touch, and yet they still denied their feelings.  He also wondered whether he would pursue a relationship of his own this year.  With the threat of Voldemort gone, he could have a girlfriend to call his own without fear of her being kidnapped in order to get to him.  Ron was currently floating somewhere above Cloud 9.  He could not believe how soft Hermione's skin had been.  He prayed that he would have the opportunity to hold her in his arms again.  Maybe he would have the chance to ask Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him sometime soon...as a date.  Hermione's mind was reeling.  She couldn't believe how right it had felt to be in Ron's arms.  Not to mention how sweet it was of him to stand up for her with Crabbe and Goyle.  She shuddered at the thought of what those two could do if no one was around to protect her.  Her thoughts soon drifted to the fact that this would be her last year at Hogwarts.  As she looked towards the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, the tears came to surface.  Trying to compose herself, she hastily wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her school robes.

"Alright there, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, Ron...just thinking about how this will be our last year here at Hogwarts."

"I know...it seems like just yesterday we walked into this hall as small, little first years waiting to be sorted by the sorting hat.  Do you know what you want to do when you graduate?"

"I don't know...maybe go to a Wizarding University and explore my options.  What about you Ron and Harry?"

Harry was brought out of his thoughts with this question.  "You know...I haven't really thought about it.  I had thought about becoming an Auror, but I've also toyed with the idea of becoming a professor here at Hogwarts."

"Oh, Harry!!  That's wonderful!!  I'm so proud of you.  Those are some real admirable goals." Hermione commented.  "What about you, Ron?"

"Oh---ummm---I haven't really thought about it much."

"Ron, you need to be thinking about your future."

"Well I am sorry if I wanted to have some fun instead of keeping my nose stuck in books all bloody day long."

"So what if I'm actually concerned about my future and maybe---just maybe---wanted to actually learn something here?!?!"

And before either one could retaliate, Dumbledore stood and silenced the hall for the Sorting.  And so, each of the new students approached the stood at the front of the Hall and waited for the Sorting Hat to either announce 'Gryffindor!', 'Ravenclaw!', 'Slytherin!' or 'Hufflepuff!'

Then, when all the new first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood again to make announcements before the Feast began.  "I would like to first of all welcome all the new first years who have just been sorted...welcome to Hogwarts!  Secondly, I would like to welcome a new transfer student from Durmstrang...Miss Samantha Brooke!"  And with that, a girl with brown hair and red highlights which fell to her mid back walked to the front of the hall to be sorted.

Harry looked at the new transfer student with awe.  The girl was beautiful, to say the least.  He idly wondered if all Durmstrang students were evil and would she be sorted into Slytherin because of it.  But before he could voice his question, the Sorting Hat called out 'Gryffindor!' and the Gryffindor table broke into applause for their new student.  Lucky for Harry, the only seat left was right next to him...and so he would enjoy his feast getting to know Samantha.  As she walked towards her seat, he noted the frightened look on her face.  'Was Gryffindor how really that scary?'

"Hi...I'm Harry...Harry Potter."

"Oh...umm...hi.  It's nice to meet you, Harry.  I'm Samantha...but I guess you knew that already."

"Yes...it's a nice name."

"Thank you, Harry."

The sound of his name rolling off her tongue was purely music to Harry's ears.  And he hoped that he would hear it a lot more often.  He hoped that no one was appointed to show her around Hogwarts...maybe he would have the opportunity to be her guide.

Attention once again focused on Dumbledore as he announced the beginning of the Feast.  "Tuck in!"

Hermione had been silent through the entire sorting.  She really didn't want to deal with Ron.  Things had been going so well with him on the train...she almost didn't recognize him.  But now it wasn't even the first day of classes and they had already had an argument.  'Would it be like this the rest of the year?'  Hermione vaguely noted the announcement of the transfer student...and even had to be poked in the side by Harry before she noticed that the food had appeared on the table.

"Are you okay, Hermione?  Does this have to do with Ron?" Harry whispered in order to keep Ron from hearing.  Of course Ron was so interested in the plate of food in front of him; he wouldn't have heard the Hogwarts Express roll through the Great Hall.

"No Harry...I'm fine.  Just a little tired.  I may skip out on the meal and head on to the dorms...I just need to sleep now."

"Oh...okay.  Would you like me to escort you to the tower?"

"No...I'll be okay Harry.  But thank you for the offer."  And with that Hermione stood and exited the hall.  Not even noticing the concerned pair of navy eyes that followed her.

Hermione headed off towards Gryffindor Tower, allowing her feel to guide her.  Her mind was on her argument with Ron.  'Argh!  Why did she have to be such a bookworm?  Of course Ron wanted to have fun.  What normal student didn't?'  She approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and called out the password, "Water Lily."  She sat on the couch in the common room and stared in to the fire...until she was soon fast asleep.

_~*~Back in the Great Hall~*~_

As the feast continued on, Dumbledore rose from his seat and slowly approached the Gryffindor table and the seat in which Hermione had just occupied.

"Mr. Weasley, pray tell where did Miss Granger run off to."

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione was tired and headed on to Gryffindor Tower."

"Well, be sure you tell Miss Granger that she had made Head Girl and she needs to see me about her living arrangements."

"Sir, if I may be as so bold to ask, could you tell me the details of her living quarters and I will relay them on to Hermione??  She was so tired and I would hate to disturb her."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned and he proceeded to tell Ron directions to Hermione's Head Girl rooms...along with the password 'Hidden Emotions.'  And when Ron had written everything down, he headed off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower...intent on firstly apologizing to Hermione for being such a prat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_And there's chapter two...and please remember to Read/Review.  I'd like to know what you guys think of my story.  Thanks!  ~surfngurl~_


	3. Mr Romance

**_DISCLAIMER:  I still don't own Ron Weasley...at least not yet...I haven't sent back the adoption papers yet.  Hehehe_**

****

**_~*~Chapter Three: Mr. Romance~*~_**

****

As soon as Ron entered the Gryffindor common room, the first thing he noticed was Hermione curled up on the couch.  Her brown hair cascaded over her face, hiding her tear streaked cheeks.

'I did this to her...I made Hermione cry on the first day of school.  Bloody Hell!!'

Ron knelt by Hermione and gingerly brushed her hair away from her face.  Her eyes instantly scrounged up, a sign that she clearly wasn't sleeping well.  He gazed at her face, trying to memorize all the curves.  And in a voice quieter than a whisper, "I'm so sorry, 'Mione.  Whatever I said, whatever I did, I am sorry."  With that he gently picked Hermione up and headed toward her Head Girl dorm room.  When he finally reached the portrait of the waterfall scene, he saw the mermaid on the rock and gave her the password 'Hidden Emotions.'  He found his way to Hermione's bed and carefully laid her down, but when he tried to pull back he found that Hermione had a vice grip on his hand.  Not wanting to cause her discomfort, he sat back against the headboard...watching her sleep and waiting for his moment to slip away.  He had no intentions of falling asleep with Hermione in his arms...and he certainly didn't expect to come face to face with her almond eyes the next morning.

"Ron...what are you doing here?"

"Oh...umm...I just...well you see...Professor Dumbledore asked me to escort you to your Head Girl dorms...and then when I reached the Gryffindor common room you were asleep...so I kinda carriedyouhereandthenfellasleep."

"Thanks Ron" Hermione spoke hardly above a whisper.

"It was really no problem, 'Mione...you hardly weigh anything...and besides I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night."

"It's quite alright Ron...I think I may have been a bit harsh myself.  I realize that you want to have fun, with it being our last year and Voldemort is gone.  I'll even try to 'chill out' a little."

"Whoa!  Pinch me!  Did I just hear Miss Hermione Granger say the words 'chill out'?"

"Yes you did Mr. Weasley...now kindly remove yourself from my dorm so that I may shower and get ready for breakfast."

"Bu dear Miss Granger, how will you find your way to the Great Hall when you don't even know where you are now."

"Well...you present a great point...so why don't you take your arse into the common room and wait for me."

And with that she shoved Ron out of her bedroom and went in search of something to wear.  As Ron stumbled into the common room, he noticed the door that led to the Head Boy's room.  Come to think of it, Ron didn't know who had been named Head Boy this year.  Then, as if answering his question, the door opened and none other than Draco Malfoy stepped out.  And before he could blink an eye, Draco spoke.

"So Ron...you and Hermione finally hooked up?"

"Actually no..."

"Well then, what are you doing stumbling out of her bedroom at this time?"

"Oh...we kinda had an argument last night and...WAIT A MINUTE!!!  Why am I telling you this??  Why aren't you name calling or insulting me?!?!"

"Let's just say I'm no longer under the influence of my father...and leave it at that.  So tell me already...what's going on between you and Hermione??"

"There's nothing going on between me and Hermione...we're friends...that's all."

"So if I wanted to ask her out, you'd be okay with it?"

"How about I punch your lights out and then we'll talk about it?!?"

"I knew it!!  You DO fancy Hermione!!!"

"I do not...okay...maybe I do...but what can I do about it??  It's not like she feels the same way.  And besides, what if she doesn't feel the same way??"

"The only way to find out is to go for it man.  And word to the wise...be R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C."

"And since when did you start being Mr. Romantic?"

"Well...if you must know..."  But his words were cut off as Hermione's bedroom door opened and she stepped into the common room.  She was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a navy v-neck sweater.  Ron gulped as this vision of an angel approached him.

"Ready for breakfast, Ron?  Oh, good morning Draco.  You must be Head Boy...congratulations."

Ron could only nod his agreement and followed Hermione to breakfast...and along the way, getting in touch with his romantic side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Please remember to Read and Review...I'd like to know if anybody is enjoying this story or not.  ~surfngurl~_


	4. Help from the Unexpected

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ron...what do you mean 'I don't own Ron'?!?!_**

****

_Author's Note: Woo Hoo!!  It's chapter four!!_

**_~*~Chapter Four: Help from the Unexpected~*~_**

****

After her classes for the day, Hermione headed to her Head Girl dormitory.  She desperately needed to think.  All of this whatever-it-was with Ron was messing with her head.  One minute he's super charming and the next minute he's a complete prat.  Hermione didn't know which Ron was the "real" Ron.  Or was this horribly confusing person the "100 percent" true Ron??  GAH!!  This was all too terribly confusing for her.  She finally reached the portrait to her dorm and for the first time took notice of the beautiful artwork.  The mermaid emerged from the water and noted Hermione's presence.

"Where is that charming young man who was with you the other night?"

"Oh, you mean Ron?  He's probably out practicing Quidditch.  'Hidden Emotions'."

She entered the common room to find Draco sitting on the couch, reading a potions textbook.  She sat down in the chair heavily and released a sigh.  Draco looked up at her over his book.

"Why aren't you in a darkened classroom snogging with Ron?"

"What makes you think I'd want to snog a prat like Ronald Weasley anyway?"

"Oh, I dunno...maybe the fact that you ogle him every chance you get and even offer to do his homework for him?!  'Oh Ron, I love you so much!  Let me write your potions essay for you!'"

"Do I really seem _that_ desperate?"

"No, but it's easy to tell how you feel about him."

"Yeah, everybody can tell _except him."_

"Hermione, you need to be more straightforward with our dear friend Ronald.  Guys don't understand hints or clues."

"So what am I supposed to do??  Walk up to him and say 'Ron, I've loved you forever...so let's get married.'"

"No...not exactly...but you could ask him to Hogsmeade sometime or try flirting more."

"But what's the point when he probably doesn't feel the same about me.  I'm just a know-it-all bookworm to him."

"You're just gonna have to go for it, Hermione.  Listen to your heart."

"Thanks, Draco...I'll think about what you said."

"Oh, and Hermione...please be careful around Crabbe and Goyle.  I don't trust them at all.  I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you again, Draco.  I'll be sure to keep my wand close at hand."

And with that, the two Heads stood and awkwardly hugged.  Hermione truly appreciated Draco's suggestions, but she still doubted whether Ron even liked her like that.  Draco could sense Hermione's hesitation and knew that there was only one person he could talk to about this..._Virginia Weasley._

Draco and Ginny had established a friendship after the war.  During the last battle, Draco stayed by her after she had been hit with Cruciatus.  He fought off any deatheater who dared to come near them.  He even sat by her in the hospital.  The only thing was that no one knew about their new relationship except the two of them.

_~*~Meanwhile...~*~_

In the library, Ron and Ginny were having a similar conversation as Draco and Hermione.

"So Ron, when exactly are you planning on telling Hermione how you feel?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Ginny.  Hermione and I are friends, that's it...there's nothing more."

"Sure, brother dearest...but why can't you just admit that you fancy the pants off Hermione??  Or that you want to snog her senseless??  Or that you fancy a sh-"  Ron quickly covered Ginny's mouth before she could finish.

"Ok...so I do fancy Hermione!  I might even love her!  But I can't tell her that!"

"Why Ron??  Tell me why you can't!!"

"Because she doesn't feel the same about me, okay?!?!"  Ron was near tears now.

Ginny reached over and embraced her brother.  "Oh Ron.  You don't know that.  Take a chance Ron.  It may turn out better than you thought.  Don't ignore your heart."

"Thank you Ginny.  I think I'll go to my dorm and think to myself."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Ron."

Ginny watched her brother walk away.  She knew that he was just denying his feelings for Hermione.  He had realized how much their relationship meant to him after she was petrified by the basilisk in second year.  Ginny had to talk to someone who could help these two get together...none other than the Head Boy himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Remember to Read and Review.  Thanks!  ~surfngurl~_


	5. Untitled Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

****

_Author's Note: Wow…it's been a very very very long time since I did any writing on this story.  I hope to gain some new readers…and hopefully still have my old readers as well.  And please remember to read and review._

Ginny found herself in front of the Head dormitory portrait.  She waited for one of the mermaids to appear and then asked if Draco was in.  Not a minute later, the portrait opened and Draco quickly pulled Ginny inside.

"I have a feeling I know why you came here…and I can guess it has to do with two people we know and love…also know as Ron and Hermione."

"How did you know, Draco?"

"Because I just had a heart-to-heart with Hermione who seems to believe that Ron could never like her the way she likes him."

"Yeah and I just had a similar talk with my dearest brother Ronald.  He truly loves that girl."

"We need a plan…some way to make these two realize that they were meant for eachother."

"I agree…but how do we go about that, dear Draco."

"We need to get them alone together and not allow them to leave until they admit their feelings."

"Yeah, but then they could be stuck in a room for who knows how long…both my brother and my dear friend Hermione are very stubborn people."

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"I don't know yet…but I'll think of something.  Until then, you keep talking to Hermione and I'll keep talking to Ron.  Maybe one of us will be able to get those two to see their feelings."

"I do hope you're right Ginny.  I don't know how long I can share this dormitory with a moody Hermione."

"Yeah, well, if you think Hermione's bad, you should stick around Ron for a few minutes when he's in one of these moods.  He makes Professor Snape look like a Teletubby."  (_A/N: isn't the imagery great?_)

"Good luck with your prat of a brother, Ginny.  I need to go get showered before dinner in the Great Hall."  Draco stripped his shirt off as he spoke, then headed towards his room.

Ginny gulped, "Umm…yeah…prat…dinner…later."  And she rushed out of the dorm before she could make an even bigger idiot out of herself.

Harry and Ron came walking off the Quidditch pitch after a grueling practice.  Ron had managed to barely block any of the quaffles flung his way.  Harry noted that he had seemed distracted during practice today and he wondered if it had anything to do with Hermione.  He knew they had gotten into a fight during their first mean back at Hogwarts.  He wondered if either one of them had ever apologized.  Maybe that's why Ron was a bit off on his game today.  He heard another grumble from Ron and decided to just ask what was wrong.

"Oi Ron, you okay?"

"Yeah…I just had the worst practice of my life.  I'm just peachy."

"Does it have anything to do with Hermione?"

Ron snapped, "Why does everyone always bloody assume that she's the cause of my change in moods?!?!  Nothing is going on between us either!!  We're just friends…why can't everyone see that and get off my bloody back?!?!"

"All I was wondering was whether you had apologized for the argument you had with her at the opening feast.  Geez Ron!"

"Oh…" Ron scuffed his feet a bit and turned a few shades of red.  "Yeah…we…er…that is…I apologized.  Hermione and I are fine…just fine."

"Well, I noticed you never came back to Gryffindor tower that night."

"Oh well…yeah…I kinda went walking around the castle…thinking about things…clearing my head.  Umm…sorry Harry…I gotta jet!"  And with that Ron ran off back towards the castle.

Harry knew that Ron wasn't telling the whole truth…and if he couldn't get the truth out of Ron…then maybe he could get the truth out of somebody else…


End file.
